untitled for now
by Dancinchic2636
Summary: After getting in a fight with Gage, Sydney is shot. S/G no more than in the show. my first fanfic please r


Walker Texas Ranger  
  
Some bad guys are talking about what their going to do. They mantion going to Dallas, Texas. They are in a differant state. Three of them are brothers. The oldest of them (bad guy 4) says- "If anything happens to any of us, the others must personally take out whoever got us, okay?" They all agree.  
  
Walker, Alex, Trivet, Gage, and Sydney are at a carnival for charity. Trivet, Sydney, and Gage are walking around, (while Walker and Alex are in the tunnel of love) and Gage sees a sign that says something along the lines of- " Talent Contest! Each contestant can preform however they would like. The winner will recieve a trophe and a free dinner anywhere in the city of Dallas for you and one friend." Gage-" Sydney, look, a talent contest. You should enter." Sydney-" No thanks." Gage-" Come on Syd. I know you would win." Sydney-"No thank you" Gage-" Why not?" Sydney- (loosing her patients) " I just don't want ot okay. So just stop thinking about it alright. Now don't do anything about this. Okay?" Gage gives her a look like: Okay fine, I won't. Sydney- " Good" Syadney looks over Gage's shoulder. Sydney- "A fun house! I love those thinks"  
(Later) Sydney- " You what!!!!" Gage-" I singed you up for the talent contest." Sydney-" I told you not to!" Gage-" I know but I couldn't help it. I know you're going to win" Sydney-" I don't know what to sing! If only there wern't so many witnesses around." Gage walks to the crowd because they're going to start. As he walks away Sydney says-" Just wait till I get you alone" Gage sits in the audience with Walker, Trivet, and Alex. Walker-" I don't think you should have done this, Gage." Gage-" Oh, don't worry, when I told her she was very excited" Trivet-" Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" Alex-" Gage?" Gage-" Well she was. In her own special way."  
The talent show begins. A couple of people start. Then it's Sydney's turn. She sings and dances. At the end everyone cheers. Sydney wins.  
Gage-" See I told you, you would win" Sydney-" Alex would you please hold this for me?" Sydney hands her the trophie. Alex-" Sure" Sydney-" Gage" Gage-" Yes" Sydney-" RUN!!" Gage turns and starts running. Sydney is chasing him. (As they are running) Gage-" What? You won." Sydney-" You better hope I don't catch you!" Walker, Alex, and Trivet are laughing.  
Sydney is sitting in her car waiting for Gage. Gage gets in the car-" Hey" Sydney starts driving. Sydney says in an I'm Pissed sort of way-"Hey" Gage-" Is something wrong?" Sydney doesn't even look at him-" No, nothing, not a thing" Gage-" Okay." Sydney- (quickly) " I mean you would think that at a time like this my best friend would at least come and visit. Wouldn't you, of course you would." Gage-" Woe, wait, slow down. Now what happened?" Sydney-" Okay I check my messages this morning, cause I got home late, and there's a message from my best friend, since we were like 3, and she moved to New York after we graduated high school, and anyway she says she won't be able to come visit for my birthday next week." Gage-" Syd that really sucks" Sydney-" I know. And my sister can't get off work for my birthday but she can come down and visit the week after." Gage-" Well where does your sister live?" Sydney-" Washington. Why?" Gage-" Just wondering." Sydney-" Oh no, don't you pull any of that stuff on me. I don't want anything special from anybody okay. All I want is to have a nice quiet night at home on my birthday. Okay? That's it." Gage-" Fine if you want to have a dull birthday that's fine with me, but I know that's not how I would want to spend my birthday." Sydney-" Well that's where you and me are differant." They get to headquarters. Gage walks into the office where Walker, Trivet, and Alex are gathered around. Gage-" Listen Sydney is coming so I've got to be quick. Sydney's birthday is next week and she doesn't want a party" Walker-" So" Gage-" So let's give her a party" Alex-" I don't think that's a very good idea." Gage-" Oh, come on. It'll be a surprise party." Trivet-" I don't know" Gage-" Alright, I'll make all the plans. All you have to do is show up." Alex-" Fine" Sydney comes in. Sydney-" Gage, why did you run ahead?" Gage-" Oh....I just wanted to get a jump start on the job." Sydney looks at him like: Oaky you're strange.   
The bad guys are outside a bank in a car. Badguy1-" Okay now remember we only grab the money and get out." They get out of the car and run in with masks and guns. They shoot out all the security cameras and kill the officer. They are pushing people to get the money and others are yelling at the people on the floor. They get the money and leave.  
Police officers are talking to witnesses. Walker and Trivet are talking to the luetenant on the scene. Luetenant-" There was 48 thousand dollars stolen and only the gaurd was killed." Walker-" Okay, thanks." They walk away.  
Walker and Trivet walk into the the office where everyone is working. Gage-( looking up from his work) " So what happened?" Trivet-" Bank robbery" Sydney-" Was anyone hurt" Trivet-" Only the gaurd. He was killed"  
It's a week later. Everyone at the office is gathered around a map of Dallas, with push pins in it. They start forming a star except there are three points missing. Walker-" Okay, as you can see there are only three points missing. So I want people at each of these locations for a stake out."  
Sydney and Gage are sitting in their car infront of a bank. Sydney-" You know, I've been thinking about that free dinner for two that I get." Gage-"Yeah" Sydney-" I just thought maybe you should come with me." Gage-" Me? Why?" Sydney-" Well you're the whole reason I got the free dinner so you might as well just come with me. Who else am I gunna take?" Gage-" You got that right." Sydney-" Hey" Gage-" Okay, so what place is it?" Sydney-" You gave me a surprise so, I'm keeping this a surprise." Gage-" Fine, but please tell me I can wear jeans and a t-shirt." Sydney-" Sorry, but you've got to dress nicely." Gage-" Ah man, why do you women always have to pick places where you have to dress up?" Sydney- (starting to get upset) " Well sorry, but we women like going to other places than bars all the time." Gage-" See that's just it, Women are always telling men that they have to dress up for everything." Sydney- (upset) " Well you know if you don't want to dress up, not even a little bit, then you can just not go." Gage-" Fine. You don't have to be so moody." Sydney- (mad) " Oh! So now I'm always moody!!?" Gage- (mad) " Right now you are yeah! Why is it that everything I say some how gets twisted into something I didn't say?" Sydney-(very mad) " Oh so now I'm twisted!!?!" Gage-"You know what I'm not even going to talk to you any more" Sydney-" Fine, then I'll take someone else to dinner" Gage-" Yeah, good luck finding a date." Sydney-" UGH!"  
At a bank where none of the rangers are located. Badguy2- " I told you it would work." Badguy3- " Yeah. All we had to do was start a pattern, lead them on, and then hit some place else." Badguy4- "Come on lets do this before somebody spots us." They go inside shoot out the security cameras, kill the gaurd, grab the money and leave speeding away in the car.  
Sydney and Gage are in the car. It is quiet. Sydney- " I'm so bored. Well might as well make the most of it." She turns on the radio. Gage- " Are you kidding me. You actually listen to this kind of music!?" He changes the station. Gage- " Now this is my kind of music." Sydney- " Well it's mine." She changes it back. They keep going back and forth, changing the stations. Then suddenly the cell phone rings. Sydney answers it. Sydney- " What" Trivet- "Guys you can come on back. They've already hit a differant bank." Sydney- "Okay, we're on our way." She hangs up the phone and they drive away.  
The badguys are at their apartment. Badguy3- "Didn't I tell you it would work?" Badguy2- " I thought I said that." Badguy3 and badguy2 start fighting about whose idea it was. Badguy1- " Shut up!! It doesn't matter! All that matters is that we got the money and got out." Badguy4- " We need to go. We have some deliveries to make." They grab the bag of money and leave.   
At the office Gage and Sydney come in. They have angry looks on ther face because of each other. Gage- "What's up? Did someone get them?" Walker- " No. There off the pattern. We don't know where they're going to hit next." Sydney- "Well we can't just wait around until they make their move again. There's got to be something else." They look at the map. Sydney- (pointing to the map) "Look! Every bank is within three miles of each other and at every bank they take at least a thousand dollars more." Trivet- "They're running a pattern that they don't even know about." Sydney- "So all we've got to do is put officers at these banks and we've got them." Gage- (very softley, under his breath) "Always have to show off" Sydney looks at him angrily. Gage- (sarcastically, to Sydney) "Oh I'm sorry, did I say that out loud." Walker- "Let's go" They all begin to leave and the rangers are the ones out the door. Sydney- (stopping) "Wait." Everyone stops. Sydney- (talking about and pointing to Gage) "I'm not getting in a car with him." Walker- "Why? What happened?" Trivet- "You know Walker you're always so nosey. (turning to Sudney) So what happened?" Sydney- "I just don't want to be anywhere near him right now. (to walker) Can I ride with you?" Walker- "Sure. Gage you go with Trivet." Walker- (As they are leaving) (to Trivet) "And you say I'm the one that's nosey." They leave.  
The bad guys are in their apartment. Badguy 1- "Everyone clear on what their doing? (everyone nods) Let's go." They get up and grab their guns and walk out of the apartment.  
(Driving in Walker's truck) Sydney- "You know what the two problems with men are!?!" Walker- "What?" Sydney- "Everything they say and everything they do!" Walker- "Well, now I wouldn't say that" Sydney- "Of course you wouldn't! You're a man!" Walker- "What did he say to you anyway?"  
(sitting in Trivet's car, outside a bank) Trivet- "What did you say to her anyway?" Gage- "You know Walker was right, you really are nosey." Trivet- "So I'm a little curious. There's nothing wrong with that." Gage- "All I told her was that she's always moody and some how I made her think that she's twisted." Trivet- "That's harsh. And I take it you haven't apologized." Gage- "Nope" Trivet- "Why not?" Gage shruggs. Trivet- "You should"   
(In Walker's truck) Sydney-"...and that I was twisted. He's just so.....UGH!!!!!!!" Suddenly a dispatcher comes over the radio. Dispatcher- "Attention all units! Reported bank robbers headed down 63rd street." Sydney- "Isn't that where we are right now?" Walker- "Yeah. It is." Just after he says this a van speeds past them. Sydney- "I'd say tha's them." They chase them for a few miles when they go past Gage and Trivet. They join in the chase. After a few more blocks they run into a traffic jam. The bad guys get out of the car and start running between cars. The rangers get out and start chasing after them. Each ranger went after at least two bad guys, and they each went in differant directions. They each beat-up the bad guys but three of them escape (one is one of the three brothers) and hide without anyone realizing. Sydney ends up killing the two other brothers and the one brother sees it.  
After arresting the bad guys Gage finds Sydney. Gage- "Syd, can we talk?" Sydney- "Fine. Go ahead." Gage starts coming toward her and she backs away. As this is going on the brohter is aiming a gun at Sydney. Gage- "Can I at least get close enough to you so that everyone doesn't hear us?" Sydney- "No actually I think this is closer than I really should be." Gage- "Syd please?" Sydney- (walking up to him) "What?" She suddenly gets shot in the stomache. She looks at her hands, that are covered in blood, then looks at Gage and begins to fall to the ground but Gage quickly catches her and gently sets her on the ground. Gage applies pressure to the wound, getting blood all over his hands. Gage- (yelling) "Somebody call 911!!! (whispering) Come on Syd, you can get through this." Walker and Trivet come and see what's going on.  
In the hospital Gage, Trivet, Walker, Alex, and a doctor are gathered around Sydney, who is in a coma. Gage- (to the doctor) "Do you have any idea how long she could be like this?" Doctor- "No. I'm sorry, the damage of the bullet was pretty intense. The way I see it the coma could last months." Walker- "Thanks doctor" The doctor leaves. Gage, who is sitting nest to Sydney's bed, takes her hand. Alex sees the look on his face and realizes he should have some time alone. Alex- "Why don't we go get something to eat?" Walker, Alex, and Trivet leave. Trivet- (to Gage) "We'll bring you back something." There is a pause. They leave the room. Gage is still holding Sydney's hand. Gage- (emotionally) "I'm sorry. I promise I'll get the guy that did this to you."  
The three bad guys that escaped are back at the apartment. Badguy 1- "So what do we do now?" Badguy4- "I'll tell you what we do now." We kill that ranger ladie." Badguy2- "What you mean she's not dead." Badguy4- "No she's not dead. Haven't you been watching the news. She's in a coma. And I hear her birthday is coming up soon. (picking up his gun) And I know the perfect birthday present to give her.  
Back at headquarters the rangers are gathered together. Trivet- "So I guess the whole surprise party is off." Walker- "I guess so" Gage- "Not what I'm planning on doinng." Trivet- "What are you planning on doing?" Gage- "God you are really nosey." Trivet- "I already told you I'm just curious." Walker- "Yeah but you're always curious." Gage- "You'll find out soon enough." Trivet- "But I want to know now." Gage- "No" Trivet- "Nobody tells me anything" Walker&Gage- "Because you're nosey" Gage- "I'm going to see how Sydney's doing." Gage leaves the office as Alex comes in. Alex- "Nobody is saying a word. They wouldn't even say 'ouch' if you pinched them. Where was Gage going?" Trivet- (quickly jumping in) "You see I'm not the only one who's curious around here." Walker- "He went back to the hospital." Trivet- "Oh sure you tell her anything she wants to know." Alex- "Poor Gage. He must really feel awful." Trivet- "Yeah especially since they were in a fight and he was just about to apologize. (to Alex) Say, he didn't happen to tell you what he ws going to do for Sydney for her birthday, did he?" Alex- "Yeah he did. Why?" Trivet- (to Walker) "See Even Alex knows." Walker- "Which means I'm going to find out soon." trivet- "And then you're going to tell me right?" Walker- "I don't think so Trivet"  
At the hospital the one brother and two other bad guys go up to the desk. Badguy4- "Do you know where we can find Ranger Cooke's room? We're her brothers." Nurse- "Right down the hall there. Room 416." Badguy4- "Thank you" They go into the room. The two keep watch while the brother tries to kill Sydney. Gage is walking down the hall and sees the two men standing outside Sydney's room. He stops at the desk. Gage- "Excuse me, but who are those people standing outside Ranger Cooke's door?" Nurse- "Those are her brothers." Gage- "She doesn't have any brothers. Was there anyone else with them?" Nurse- "Yes. There was one more." Gage, realizing something is wrong, writes down a number. Gage- (handing the nurse the number) "Call this number. Tell Walker and Trivet to get here fast." He runs up to the two men. Gage- "Hi guys. And how do you know Ranger Cooke?" Badguy2- "She's our sister." Gage- "Really. You sure, becaouse she doesn't have any brothers. Only a sister. And neither one of you looks like her sister." He knocks the two of them out and opens the door only to find that the brother had climbed out the window. Gage goes back into the hall to find that the other two are gone. He goes to the counter. Gage- "Can you identify the three men that went into Ranger Cooke's room?" Nurse- "Yes, sir, I can" Gage- "Okay let's go" Walker and Trivet show up as they are leaving. Trivet- "What happened" Gage- "Never mind" They all leave the hospital.   
At headquarters the rangers and the nurse come in. Walker- "What's going on Gage?" Gage- "I think the three that got away went after Sydney. And Janeine, here, saw them." Trivet- "Well how do you know they were trying to hurt her?" Gage- "The two outside her door said they were her brothers." Trivet- "So" Gage- "Sydney doesn't have any brothers."  
Janeine describes the men. They find out that one is a brother of the two that Sydney killed. Walker- "That must be why he wants her dead. He wants revenge." Gage- "Yeah well he's not going to get it. I'm going back to the hospital....see if I can find anything that might be of some help. Come on Janeine, I'll take you back." Gage and Janeine leave.   
At the hospital Gage is looking around. He is very frustrated. He looks at Sydney and just feels horrible about what happened. He sits down next to her and takes her hand. Gage- (emotionally) "I'm so sorry, Syd. If I had just not said anything about how I had to dress....this never would have happened. I wish I could take it all back. I promise you that when you get out of this I'll go to the restaraunt with you, and I'll anything you want me to. When you singing in the talent contest, you sounded so amazing. You can sing so well. I never told that. When I had that operation on my ears, I heard what you said.....I fell the very same way about you. And at Walker and Alex's wedding, you looked beautiful. But now I may never get to see you like that again. And I can't bear the thought of that." Then show flashbacks of when they were undercover, fighting, at the wedding, and just joking around, while playing Christina Agulara's "Blessed".  
Gage comes back to headquarters. Gage- "I couldn't find anything, but I got an officer to make sure that only the doctors and us can get in." Trivet- "Now what?" Walker- "Why don't we let one of the others, that was in the gang, out of jail, saying that there wasn't enough   
evidence to keep him, put a tracker on him, and follow him." Trivet- "Sounds good to me"  
At the bad guys apartment. Badguy2- "So now what?" Badguy3- "We try again." Badguy4- "Yeah but we've got to be careful. That nurse probably identified us to the police." He turns on the news. They are telling the story about Sydney and that they have a gaurd outside her door at all times and how they released one of the gang members. He turns the television off. Badguy4- "Boys I just got an idea."  
At the hospital Alex is in Sydney's room sitting in a chair reading a book. The brother (Badguy4) comes into the room dressed as a doctor. Alex looks up from her book. Alex- "Hey you're not the doctor." He slaps her in the face and locks her in the bathroom. She has a cell phone in the poket. She gets it out and calls the hospital desk. Janeine- (picking up the phone) "Hello" Alex- "Janeine it's Alex" Janeine- "Oh hi Mrs. Walker. Are you alright? You sound like something's wrong. I thought you were visiting Sydney?" Alex- "I am but he got in and locked me in the bathroom. Tell the gaurd. HURRY." Janeine- "okay" She hangs up the phone and runs down the hall to the gaurd. Janeine- "He's in there, he's in the room." The gaurd pulls out her gun and enters the room. He pushes the gaurd and starts running down the hall. The gaurd chases him while he knocks things over. Meanwhile Janeine gets Alex out of the bathroom. Janeine- "Are you okay?" Alex- "Yeah thanks Janeine." The brother knocks over a patient on a stretcher onto the gaurd and gets away.  
Gage, Walker, and Trivet are following the guy that they released. They follow him to an old run down apartment building. Walker- "Well at least we've got and address." They drive away.  
Back at headquarters the rangers are working at their desks. Alex comes in. Alex- "Guys, we have a problem." Walker- "What is it?" Alex- "He tried again. Only this time he was wearing a doctors uniform." Gage- "Walker we've got to hurry up and catch this guy." Walker- "I know. Alex we think we know where they're staying. (writing down an address) Can you get us a warrent for this address?" Alex- "Sure." Walker- "Thanks." Alex leaves.  
At the bad guy's apartment everyone is gathered around. Badguy4- "We need a new plan." Everyone is thinking. Badguy3- "I got it. We need to take out the other rangers first, especially that ranger Gage, before we can get to ranger Cooke." Badguy4- "I like the way your mind works." There's a knock at the door and he gets up to answer it. Badguy4- "We'll go over to headquarters tomorrow morning and surprise them on their way to work." He answers the door and sees Gage standing there. Gage- "I believe you guys were looking for me. (Walker and Trivet show up behind him) or...us rather." Everybody starts fighting. Gage takes the brother.   
After the badguys are beaten up, they are all hand cuffed and seated on the couch until back-up arrives. Badguy4- "Just one question.... How did you guys find us?" Gage goes over to the guy they let out of prison and takes the heel off of his shoe, revealing that it was a tracker. Gage- (walking over to the brother and getting right in his face) There is one other thing." Badguy4- (with attittude) Yeah what's that" Gage- "You messed with my partner.....and when someone messes with your partner, you do something about it."  
At the hospital everyone is in the Sydney's room. Gage is sitting next to her bed while everyone else is scattered about the room. Suddenly Sydney wakes up. Sydney- "Gage?" Gage- "Syd?!" Everybody huddles around the bed. They're all excited and saying a whole bunch of different things all at the same time. Sydney- "Quiet! Please. I have a splitting head ache. The last thing I want to hear right now is you guys... yapidee, yapidee, yap." Trivet- "Well I can see we're not wanted here." They all start to leave. Sydney- (while they are leaving) "Guys... I was just kidding..... come back..... guys... guys." There is a pause and Sydney is in the room by herself. They come back in laughing. Walker- "We're glad you're awake" Sydney- "So am I. (to Gage) Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gage- "Oh......It was nothing, really." Trivet- "Gage" Sydney- "Well what is it. I want to know anyway." Gage- "It ws nothing, Nosey." Sydney- "Hey I'm not nosey, I'm just curious." Trivet- "Yeah you tell him Syd." Sydney- (talking about Trivet) "Hey at least I'm not as nosey as he is." Trivet- "Hey" Alex and Walker start laughing. Trivet- "Yeah well I don't think it was very funny." Alex- (still laughing) "Oh but we do" Gage- "It's really nothing." Sydney- "Gage, I got shot because you wanted to talk to me so bad. Now, what is it?!" Alex- "I think this is the cue for us to leave." Alex, Walker, and Trivet leave. Gage- "So how about that dinner we were talking about, except instead of me going with you it's going to be her." Racheal (Sydney's best friend) come into the room. They both start screaming with excitement. Sydney- "Racheal!" Racheal- "Sydney!" Gage- "I think I may go deaf again." Sydney- (to racheal) "How did you get here?" Racheal- "Somehow Gage got me here." Sydney- "I thought I said I didn't want anything special for my birthday?" Gage- "You did. I just chose not to listen."   
Alex, Walker, and Trivet are walking down the hall of the hospital. Trivet- "You know, I never did find out what Gage was going to do for Sydney." Walker- "Well I'm not going to tell you." Trivet- "Alex." Alex- "Sorry Jimmy" Trivet- "Why not." Walker- "Because you're nosey." Trivet- "We've been through this before. I'm not nosey....I'm just curious." Walker- "'You know, one day that curiosity is going to catch up with you." Trivet- "What's that suppose to mean?" Walker- "You know...curiosity killed the cat." Trivet- "Yeah but that was cat....I'm not a cat. Are you saying I'm a cat?" Walker- "That's not what I said....where's you're hat?" Trivet- "oh I must have left it in Sydney's room...I'll go get it." Trivet goes back down the hall towards Sydney's room.  
Back in Sydney's room. Gage- "Well I think I'll go and let you guys catch up." He starts walking to the door. Sydney- "I don't think so. (gage stops) Get back here. (gage comes back) You're not getting away that easily. What did you want to talk to me about!?!" Gage- "Fine. I wanted to tell you that.....I'm sorry....and that I was wrong. There are you happy?" Sydney- "Wow..Well it's about time that you admit you're wrong." Gage- "What's that suppose to mean?" Sydney- "It means you're stubborn." Gage- "No I'm not." Trivet comes in the room. Sydney- "Yes you are." Gage- "Am not" Racheal- (to Trivet, while gage and sydney are still arguing) "Are they always like this?" Tivet- "All the time. Hope you don't mind me asking, but, who are you?" Racheal- "Oh I'm Racheal. I'm Sydney's friend. Gage got me here." Trivet- "Oh so you're the surprise." Racheal- "Yes I am." Trivet- (out loud to himself) "Curiosity hasn't killed me yet." Sydney- "Are to." Gage- Am not." Sydney- "Are to." Gage- " Am not." Sydney- "Fine what ever you say." Gage- "Thank you." Sydney- "Are to." Gage- "I heard that." Sydney- "Good." 


End file.
